HSM REMIXED
by ziggy1401
Summary: every one thinks they know the High School Musical story. But you've never heard it like this. Troyella.... Very Sexual.
1. Before the Party

**(A.N.) Hey guys im back with a new story. Hopefully you like it cause I don't think anyone has done this before, if someone has too bad but I promise I totally made this up.**

**!HSM REMIXED!**

**Chapter 1. **

**Before the Party**

**

* * *

******

Troy's P.O.V

'Okay troy run it again'

That's my dad. He thinks Im totally in love with basketball like he is, but the truth is I could care less if I was good at it or not. I have to admit, I am pretty damn good, but I just don't like as much as I used to. I blame my dad for pushing me so much that I totally lost interest in the game. But oh well if being the basketball captain gets me girls, I am all good!

We had been playing for 2 hours strait and I was just waiting for my mom to come in and tell us its time for the 'young adults' party this evening. I hate how they treat me like a kid all the time. But enough about that I need to focus before my dad gets on to me.

2 minutes later mom finally walks in.

'troy, jack come on time to get ready for the party' as soon as she said that I was off. As I passed by mom I whispered a quite 'thanks' and ran to our room.

My mom knows all about the situation of me and my dad with basketball but I made her promise not to tell dad to spare his feelings and get me off the hook. I dont even know she found out. I guess she's just smarter and more observernt than my dad. I love my mom!

* * *

**At the same time with Gabriella**

**Gabby's P.O.V**

_And the lion fell in love with the lamb._

God I loved this book. It was one of my favorites. I think the reason I like to book so much is because of the real love that Edward and Bella have for each other and how that usually doesn't happen in the real world. Especially since Edward is a vampire. I am such a hopeless romantic. I can only wish that I would find the perfect guy, fall in love, and live happily ever after. But hey, a girl can dream right!

'Gabby come on, you have to clean the hotel room then go get my dress from the cleaners down the street so I can go the the party.'

That was my mom. I love her and all but sometimes I just wish that she would lay off and let me be. She is always controlling my life. And thanks to her and making me study and do homework every day, even on weekends, everyone at school would call me the 'freaky math girl' and not even give me a chance to be their friend.

'Kay mom, be their in a minute'

'No. Now.'

'But mom I just finished reading like you told me to! And now I want to go to the Teen party to night'

'I know but not those stupid books about vampires and what not. I want you to read more educational things like world history books. And you don't disserve to go to that party'

'Mom every day you make me study and do work! I do my chores, I clean my room, I even do your taxes most of the time! So why cant you let me have alittle fun for once!'

_Slap!_ That was the first thing I herd after I finished talking.

'don't you ever talk to me like that again. Do you here me young lady now go! You can go to that stupid party I don't want to see your face right now'

I didn't even feel the need to cry because I was so used to it be now. So I just went to our room and started to get ready.

I didn't have very nice cloths because my mom would always waste the money on herself by buying herself fancy cloths and going on trips and on the spas she went to every weekend.

So I just put on my favorite blue dress shirt and black dress pants. I let my hair down in my natural curls and put on make up to cover up the red spot on my cheek from when my mom slapped me. I looked at my self one more time in the mirror and headed out the door before my mom could come back and change her mind about letting me go.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

After I took a long soothing shower and shaved I put on a white and brown striped dress shirt and some nice blue jeans. I fixed my hair in its natural form. Down and fixed so that it shifted to the right. My hair barley came over my eyes and flipped up at the ends. I had always fixed my hair like that so now I just naturally positioned itself like that every day.

After looking at my self for the 20th time in the mirror I finally decided that I was ready to go and have fun.

I was hoping that I would meet a hot girl at the party and that I could get a little make out action out of it if I was lucky. But who knows what can happen a wild 'Teens Party' with the one and only Troy Bolton there.

* * *

**(A.N.) ok so that was the first chapter and as you can tell this is alittle different from your typical High School Musical story. Now I just wanted to tell you that this story is going to be very sexual. Not really bad but enough so that the readers can see how physically attracted Troy and Gabriella are. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ Review and tell me what you think!! **

**;D – De De!!**


	2. Start of Something New

**(A.N.) Hey guys here is the second chapler Hey guys here is the second chapler!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

**!HSM REMIXED!**

**Chapter 2. Start of Something New**

**At The Party**

**Troy's P.O.V**

How lame is this! The party has been going on for like 30 minutes and all that has happening is people talking, singing karaoke, and dancing. The people singing aren't even that good. No you know what they SUCK DICK!! I could so do better but I'm not going up there.

The worst part is that there are no hot girls! I mean there might be like 2 but I looks like they have boyfriends and trust me, they are BIG and I'm not in the mood to get beat up tonight for some girls! I just wish that I didn't have to be here right now, its so boring and the two people singing right now are getting on my nerves.

I think I'm going to check out the other side of the room where all the drinks are. I'm not going to get one cause I can almost guaranty that there is no beer.

As I walk through the dance floor I notice that there is this really really really HOT girl sitting at the bar. I think I'm going to go over there and work my super Bolton charm and try to have some fun.

'Ummm… hey I saw you from across the room and you look like you could use some company' she turned to me and I gave her my famous 1000-dollar smile. But then I notice thoughs amazing brown eyes I could just stare at for hours.

* * *

**Gabby's P.O.V**

'Uhhhh this is so boring!' I said under my breath. Today I was hoping to have fun, dance alittle, and maybe even meet a cute guy. But there was no chance of any happening. The party was totally boring, the music was horrible, and there were no cute guys in sight.

'Ummm… hey I saw you from across the room and you look like you could use some company'

I turned around to see the cutest guy I have ever seen, well besides Zac Efron. He had the most amazing smile ever. But then I noticed his gorgeous beep baby blue eyes I could just swim in.

But then after I didn't answer I thought maybe he thought I was weird so I said something.

'Ohhh… I'm sorry its just… your eyes are so amazing…' But then I realized what I had just said.

But brfore I could correct myself her smiled his great smile again and said, 'Your eyes are pretty amazing as well'

OMG did this HOT guy really just say that. I just smiled and looked into his eyes again. But before I could respond there was a bright light blinding my vision. We both looked up to see every one looking at us and cheering. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!!

Before I knew it I was being dragged up on the stage. I looked over at the guy I was with a minute ago and saw that he was being dragged on the stage as well.

'But.. Guys… I cant sing!' he protested.

A second later we were both on the stage with microphones in front of us.

Then this tall guy who appeared to be the speaker or host or whatever its called said 'Some day you guys might thank me for this…. Or not.' And just walked off the stage leaving me and the guy just standing here.

Then music started playing. OH CRAP! Im going to embarrass my self in front of the first hot guy to talk to me since 7th grade. Oh well at least he doesn't know my name yet.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

Great now I'm going to embarrass my self in front of the hottest girl I've ever met. I mean I can sing pretty well but not in front of people and defiantly not in front of that hot girl. OH SHIT! I might as well do it.

'Livin' in my own world

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance'_

Uhhh that was horrible im just going to leave before I embarrass my self even more. But then I herd her sing.

Gabby's P.O.V

WOW he sing as good as he looks. His voice is so beautiful. I might as well just sing. If he is taking the risk then I will to.

'_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see _

_I never opened my heart'_

'ohhhhhhh' I looked at him and he was smiling at me so I smiled and continued.

'_To all the possibilities_

_oooooooooo'_

Troy's P.O.V

Right as I was about to leave I herd her sing. She has and angles voice. She looked a little nervous so I decided to help her out a bit and lighten the mood. Then she finished her solo and we started to sing the rest of the song.

**( **NormalTroy _ItalicsGabby _**BoldBoth)**

'I know _That something has changed _Never felt this way And right here tonight

**This could be the **

**Start of something new**

It feel so right

**To be here with you**

**Ohhhhhhh **

And now looking in your eyes

_I feel in my heart _(I feel in my heart)

The start of something new

Ohhh yaaaa'

Every on seems to be enjoying it. And surprisingly I am to. And I hope she is to. Its getting hot in here. Im gonna take off my jacket to show her how good I look under the jacket.

'Now who would of ever thought that

Mhh

We'd both be here tonight

Ohhh

Yaaa

_And the world looks so much brighter_ (brighter brighter)

Oh

_With you by my side _(by my side)

**I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way**

_I know it for_ **real**

**This could be the **

**Start of something new**

**It feels so right **

**To be here with you **

**Ohhhhh**

**And now lookin' in your eyes **

**I feel in my heart**

The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me

Ohhhhhhhh Yaaaa

**I didn't know it before **_but now its easy to _**see**

Ohhhhh

**It's the start **

**Of something new **

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you**

Ohhhh

**And now looking' in your eyes **

**I feel in my heart **

**That it's the start of something new**

**It feels so right **

To be here with you Ohhh And now lookin' in your eyes

_I feel in my heart _(feel in my heart)

**The start of something new**

The start of something new

**The start of something new'**

We ended the song looking into each others eyes while every one around us was going crazy. I guess I didn't realize there were so many people here watching us. It's like while we were singing, it was only me and her. I still don't know her name.

'Troy' I stuck out my had and she took it never looking away from each others eyes.

'Gabriella' Wow what a beautiful name. Gabriella. We were still shaking hand but I didn't want to let go I wanted to get closer and get to know her better.

'hey so do you want to go outside and just talk were we can hear eachother?' PLEASE SAY YES! PLEASE SAY YES!

'sure' SCORE!!

Gabby's P.O.V

Yes! We are going out side to 'talk'!!

As we walk outside we see that there is no one outside and that there are couches at the side of the porch. So we go sit down.

'Umm… You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard' as he said that I could just feel myself blushing like crazy.

'Well you can sing pretty darn good too' He chuckled and looked down and I giggled.

'Um so how long are you staying here for?' he asked

'Umm three more days I think.' I said

'cool me to maybe we could hang out some more.' He said nervously

'totally. I would love to.' Then he looked up and our eyes met again. Before I knew it we were both leaning in. Then our lips touched and I felt sparks go through my body. As we kept on kissing it became more heated. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. Our lips moved together I felt his tongue rub against my lower lip asking for permission to enter. And I granting opening my mouth more so that he could slide his tongue in. Our tongues danced together fighting for dominance. Then I felt his grip on my waste tighter as he lifted my up off the couch and on to his lap. We continued making out until we herd every one yelling.

'five, four, three, two, one!' then every one started cheering.

I looked back at Troy and he was looking at me. I looked down from his eyes to his kiss swollen lips and back to his eyes. Then a few seconds later we were I an other heated make out session.

* * *

**(A.N.) so there you go the second chapter! I hope everyone liked it! I will update as soon as possible! PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW!!**

**;D- De De**


	3. Lust Rush

**(A.N.) Hey guys here is my third chapter! I have to warn you there is a very sexual scene at the end! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**!HSM REMIXED!**

**Chapter 3. LUST RUSH**

**Troy's P.O.V**

Ok it's been like 10 minutes since we started to make out again and right now we are on the couch, lying down with her under me. My hands are on ether side of her head and one of her arms is around my neck playing with my hair and the other is under my shirt rubbing my abs and chest. I really wish she would stop playing with my hair and rubbing on me because it is really turning me on and I don't want to start having sex with her out here. I bet she can feel how hard I am right now!

Oh, and have I mentioned that I am a virgin!! Yah, I know its hard to believe but I never had the chance to go that far with a girl because all of the girls I've gone out with were really big sluts and like 3 days into the relation ship I would catch them cheating on me with so other guy. I have never been in a real relationship long enough for me to develop strong feeling for any girl. So yah, I Troy Bolton am a VIRGIN!!

* * *

**Gabby's P.O.V**

OMG! It's been like 10 minutes since we started making out again and god is he good. I'm really not acting like myself today first I yell at my mom and now I'm making out with a total stranger while my hand is up his shirt. I haven't seen his abs yet but WOW! They are so hard. And speaking of HARD, I can feel him against my leg and it is getting bigger by the second!

After like 5 more minutes we pull back and he rests his forehead on mine as we both try to regain our breath.

'W..ow…that…was….a..mazing!' he says still catching his breath.

'I'm…so..rry…I'm….not..u….sually…like..this!' I said to him

'Don't..apolagize…I en…joyed..it a lot' he said after he calmed down a bit

'Me too' After I said that he opened his eyes and met mine with a smile.

'Do you…wanna go inside and get a drink?' he asked still looking at me

'Yah sure' replied still smiling. Before he got off me he bent down and kissed me one more time passionately.

As we walked in we noticed that there wasn't very many people left.

'How bought we get our drinks and we can go up to my room and learn a little more about each other?' he asked a little nervous.

'Yah sure, but what about your parents?' I asked.

'Oh they got me my own hotel room.' He said smiling

I giggled then said 'even better' and brushed past him seductively towards the bar.

Seriously, what has gotten in to me today!!

After we finished our drinks and talked a bit he lead me to his room. It was the same as mine and my moms but instead of two queen beds it had one king.

We headed over to the couch and sat down.

'So first I want to know more about you' I said as he I got more comfortable.

'Ok, what do you want to know?' he asked with a smile.

'Lets start off with what you do for fun?'

'Ok I'm going to tell you something that no one besides my mom knows. Can you keep a secret?'

'Totally' I said curios

'Ok so I'm the captain of the basketball team at my school. My dad is the couch and I'm the star player.'

'What's so secret about that' I asked confused.

'The secret is that deep down I don't even like basketball. I used to when I was little bu now I could care less if I was captain or even any good at it. The only reason I still play is because all my friends are on the team and to make my dad happy.'

'Wow. So do you do anything besides basketball?' I asked changing the subject because I could see he was getting uncomfortable.

'Umm… I like music' he said smiling

'Okay… How many girlfriends have you had?' I readied my self for the big number I was probably going to hear.

'4, but they all cheated on me after less than a week.' He said than looking down

'oh I'm sorry.' I said guilty for making him feel bad.

'it's okay I was my fault for dating such sluts.' He paused and went on 'You know that's an other thing I hate about being captain of the basketball team and being so popular, you never now if people are hanging out with you for you or to get the popularity that comes with being my friend.'

We stayed silent for a minute or two until he spoke.

'So enough about me, how about you. Tell me about you.' He said finally looking up.

'Okay what do you want to know' I said smiling.

'What about you parents?'

'Umm well… my dad died when I was 7 and I don't get along with my mom very well. We actually got in a big fight today about something and she slapped me and told me to go to the party so she didn't have to look at me again. I just cant wait till im eighteen and I can move as far away as possible from her.' I said

After a minute he talked again 'so do you think she will do something to you if you go back there tonight?' he asked quietly.

'Probably, if she's drunk. But I can handle it I have for most of my life.' I said

'Are you sure cause you could stay here tonight and wait till she cools of to talk to her again?' He asked as he scratched he back of his neck.

'Would you really do that for me?' I asked smiling at how cute and nice he was being.

'Well…yah for you' he said smiling at me.

'Awww you're so cute!' I said then giggle when he blushed.

'Hey, don't you mean hot?' he said with a smirk.

'HELL NO!!' I said then started running.

'I'm gonna get you for that get back here!' he started chasing me around the room until he finally caught me and we fell on bed laughing. He was laying on top of me with his arms wrapped around my waist tightly so that I wouldn't escape.

After we calmed down, we looked into each other's eyes and before we knew it we were yet again in an intense make out session. But this time when we kissed each other it was a lot more passion and lust. After a little while my hands were in his shirt again feeling his abs and chest but this time they were wilder and moved around more. I wanted to see his chests so I started to lift his shirt up until we broke the kiss so I could take it completely off. But we reconnected the kiss as soon as possible both wanting to be as closed as we could. Then I felt him take his hands from the side of my face and he started drawing shapes on my flat stomach. As I felt his hands go a little higher I moaned into the kiss witch seemed to turn him on even more as he brought his hands to the edge on my blouse and started to lift it of until we had to break the kiss again as he brought the blouse over my head and threw it some were on the floor. Soon I felt his hard member against my leg.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

I met this girl 5 hours ago and I'm already in bed with her without our shirts. But god, this feels so right. Its like I've known her all my life.

I knew she was hot but I didn't think she could be this hot. She has the perfect flat stomach. And that black lace bra makes her boobs look even better.

As we continue kissing I feel her move her hands lower to my belt. Suddenly she pulls back.

'Look I'm sort if you think I'm moving to fast its just I have never felt like this about any one before and it feels so right. But if you want to stop its okay ju…..' she was cut off by lips for a quick passionate kiss.

'I feel the exact same way you do. I could not be more certain that I want you to be my first' she smiled at me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

'So do you want to do this?' I asked

'Defiantly!'

We started to kiss again and she moved her hands to my belt again and without hesitation started to unbuckle it. Once it was done she threw it on the floor where his shirt was. He was taken by surprise as she broke the kiss and started to kiss her way down my jaw to my neck to my chest and to my abs. Then she brought her hands to by pants and unbuttoned them and slipped them off as I helped get them all the way off. Right now you could see the big dent through my boxers. She moved her hands to the hem of my bowers and started to slowly pull them off until they where on the floor along with all of his other clothes. She looked up at me asking for permission and smiled at her telling her to continue. She then grabbed a hold of my dick and brought her mouth over it and started sucking and licking it all over. She continued until I was at my peek.

'gabby… I'm… almost…there…' and with that i released my juices into her mouth and she swallowed. Then she moved her way up to again to my mouth and captured my mouth in a passionate kiss again. Then it was my turn to please her.

I moved my hands to her pants and quickly unbuttoned them and threw them on the floor. Then I moved my hands to her back and unclipped her bra and discarded it on the floor as well. I broke the kiss and made my way down her neck and to her chest I cupped her breast in my hands and gave them a squeeze. She let out and loud moan that turned me one even more than before. Then I removed on hand and replaced it with my mouth. I captured her nipple in my mouth and caressed it with my tongue while my hand cupped and squeezed the other. I did the same with the other then moved my way down again to her flat stomach and left open kisses all the way down till I got to the edge of her underwear. I looked up to make sure it was okay with her and she nodded her head and I continued to take off the underwear. Once it was all of I moved my mouth down to her folds and caressed them with my fingers teasing her.

'GOD DAMN TROY STOP TEASING ME AND GET TO IT!' she yelled.

I chuckled and lowered my mouth onto her clit and dug my tongue in and out tasting her every inch.

'Don't stop' she moaned, as she got closer to her edge.

Soon after she released her juices out and I liked and sucked it all up. I made my way back up to her mouth and started to kiss her with more passion than ever before. I positioned myself but then she suddenly stopped. 'What's wrong?' I asked.

'Do you have a condom?' she asked. I had totally forgotten. I got up and went to my pants, pulled out my wallet and got a condom. I went back to her and started to open it.

'Wait.'

'What?' I asked worried

'I want to put it on you' she said. So I gave her the package and she opened it the placed the condom over my dick. She smiled telling me to proceed. I started to kiss her again while I positioned myself again and started to pump in and out of her slowly not wanting to hurt her. After she got used to it she said, 'Faster troy! Go faster'

So I started to go faster and deeper. Soon our bodies were moving as one. Then at the same time we both released into each other. I looked down at Gabby and wrapped my arms around her waist to bring her closer as they relaxed and started to drift of to sleep.

This has been the most amazing night of my life! He thought as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Gabby's P.O.V**

This has been the most amazing night of my life! She thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**(A.N.) okay so there is the third chapter! Hope I didn't gross anyone out by that. But I warned you. PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WAT YOU THINK!!**

**;D- De De**


	4. The Next Morning

**(A.N.) hey guys her is the next chapter! Enjoy!!**

* * *

**!HSM REMIXED!**

**Chapter 3. The Next Morning**

**Gabby's P.O.V**

Gosh I'm so tired. I tried to get up but there were two strong arms around me holding on to me and those arms belonged to the on and only Troy Bolton. The guy she met less than 24 hours ago and had already had sex with! But she had to admit, she had feeling for him and those feeling were stronger than she's ever felt before. She just hoped that he felt the same way and that he wasn't just being nice to her for sex.

I've been just staring at him for like 10 minutes now and I just can't wait for him to wake up.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

Last night was amazing. But it wasn't just the sex that made it amazing; it was the fact that i met the girl of my dreams. I have never felt this way before and I hope she feels the same way.

I only have 4 more days with her and I have to make them perfect. Just her and me, all day for the rest of the week.

As I open my eyes I see her brown orbs looking back up at me.

'Well good morning beautiful' I said as I brought her closer.

'Do you really like me or did you just want to have sex?' she asked plainly still looking at me.

My eyes widened at the question 'of course I like! Why would you think I just wanted to have sex?' I asked concerned.

'Because no guy has ever liked my and I don't see why you should' she said with tears in her eyes.

'You are the sweetest, nicest, cutest, smartest girl I've ever met. What do you mean no guy has ever liked you?' I said.

She smiled at me then said. 'Its just that everyone has always made fun of me and called me 'the freaky math girl' just because I had good grades and the teachers liked me the best. But it's not even my fault that I get good grades and that I'm so smart my mom makes my study and do homework all day apart of doing chores and cleaning the house for her. God I just wish my dad was still alive so I could have someone that loved me for real unlike my mom who acts like she cares in front of people bur behind closed doors she treats me so badly. But you know what the weird part is?' she paused then looked up at me 'no matter what bad thing she does to me I still love her' she finished with tears pouring down her cheeks.

'Hey, hey, hey its okay. I'm here for you.' I said as she buried her face into my chest and cried some more as I stroked her hair trying to get her to calm down.

After a few minutes she had calmed down and looked up at me.

'Thank you troy, you are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. You're a great friend.' She said smiling at me

'I wish I could be more than just a friend to you' I said under my breath thinking gabby hadn't heard.

'So I had this idea. How bout we go snowboarding today?' I said smiling.

'But I don't know how to snowboard.' She said.

'Then I'll teach you.' I said as he got up out of bed and searched the room for my boxers. 'Gosh woman where did you throw my boxers?' I said still looking.

'Looking for these?' she said holding them up. I don't know how but she was already fully dressed.

'Where did you find them?' I said walking back over to her.

'On top of the lamp.' She said giggling.

I got to her and reached for them but she pulled them back.

'Hey give them back' I said still trying to get them from her.

'Why should I?' she said smirking

'Cause unless you want me walking around naked all day I'd give them back' he said

'I'm perfectly fine with looking at you without clothes.' She said smirking again.

'Fine we'll just have to do this the hard way.' I said as I jumped on her and started to tickle her.

'Now are you going to give them back?'

She shook her head laughing.

So I started to tickle her harder.

'Now will you give them back?' I asked again

'Only if I get a kiss' she said in between laughs.

'Okay' I said as I stopped tickling her and bent down to give her a very passionate kiss, which she deepened.

After a few minutes of making out I finally pulled back.

'Why'd you stop?' she asked.

'Because if we keep on making out we'll never make it to the snowboarding.' I said.

'Just one more please' she said giving me a cute little pouty face that couldn't resist.

'Fine just one more, but then I have to get dressed and we need to go.' I said giving in.

'Yay!' she said as I leaned down and kissed her one more time before getting ready.

Once I was dressed she looked at me worried.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'I don't have any cloths for going snowboarding because they are in my moms room.' She said

'But do you think she is in there?' I asked

'I don't know, she might have gone to the spa already.'

'Well, lets go to your room and get and see if your mom is there. If she is you I can buy you some from the clothing store in the lobby, and if she's not then you can go in and get your stuff then come back and change her just in case she comes back while you are changing.'

'Good idea. Lets go!' she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

We walked to her room that wasn't too far from mine and put her ear to the door to listen for any movement.

'I don't hear anything. I think its safe.' She whispered

'Here let me check and make sure.' I said as I put my ear to the door and listened.

'I didn't hear any thing but that doesn't mean she's not in there.' I whispered.

'No its okay I open the door to see. But if she is in there I want you to run to your room and wait for me there, okay?' she whispered to me as she searched her pockets for her room key.

'Okay'

She slowly slashed the card through the slit and slowly opened the door to find………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….!

* * *

(**A.N.) sorry for ending it there but I want you guys to tell me if you want her mom to be there or not and the majority wins. PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT!!**

**I don't know if I will be able to put the next chapter up till Monday cause of the soccer tournament I have this weekend. But I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow. If not plz don't be mad.**

**Again, PLZ REVIEW!!**

**;D- De De**


	5. Impotant Authurs Note Please Read

**Important Authors Note**

Ok so I haven't gotten enough reviews telling me what you want to happen when gabby opens the door. PLZ REVIEW telling me if you want gabby's mom to be there or not. I want at least 10 reviews.

Now I cant make the next one until I know what you want to see so hurry and review!

The next one will most likely come out on Monday because of my soccer tournament this weekend and I will not be able to have my laptop with me.

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

**;D- De De**


	6. Authors Note And Winner

**Authors Note**

I just got back from Dallas and I am so happy about all of the reviews. Thanks a lot!!

Ok so I counted the vote and the winner is **………………………………………………  
****……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
****………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**  
**...**MOM NOT THERE!!

Thank you and I am about to start writing the story right now!!

;D- De De


	7. Snowboarding

**Hey guys here is my fifth chapter. Hope you like it. And thanks for Reviewing.**

* * *

**!HSM REMIXED!**

**Chapter 5. Snowboarding **

**Gabby's P.O.V**

_She slowly slashed the card through the slit and slowly opened the door to find that……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… _her mom was not in the room!!

'Okay good she's not in here' I said to troy as I walked in the hotel room.

'Hurry up and get your stuff so we can go back to my room and you can got changed' he said entering the room.

'Okay, I think my snow stuff is in the closet' I said trying to remember where I put the clothes.

I opened the closet to find my snow jacket and pants in there, hanging on a coat hanger.

'BINGO!' I said getting them off the hook and heading for the door. 'lets go' I said to troy.

'Okay'

We walked back to Troy's room and I got changed.

'You look hot with all that close on!' troy said looking at me as I walked out of the bathroom dressed.

'Thank you' I said smiling at him.

'But you look even hotter without the close!'

'Perv.' I said rolling my eyes.

'Hey, its true!' he said putting his hands up in defense.

'Whatever lets just go' I said walking out the door with troy right behind me.

* * *

**Later on the Slops**

'Troy I don't want to do this any more' I wined as I fell on my but again for the 20th time in 5 minutes.

'Oh come on you can do it. Its easy all you have to do is stay on your feet' he said as he helped my up again.

'Easy for you to say. This isn't your first time going snow boarding!' I said as I tried really hard not to fall again.

'How bout you hold on to me while we move down the hill so you wont fall?' he said as he grabbed my waist helping me keep my balance.

'Fine but if you let go I will kill you.' I said as I grabbed on to his shoulders and held on tight.

'okay hold on tight' he said as we started to move down the hill at a slow pace.

'Yay! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!' I said excited.

'Good now lets go faster.' He said as we picked up speed.

'Troy slow down a bit' I said getting scared.

'Speed up? Okay' he said then sped up really fast.

'TROY!' I screamed.

'Okay, okay, calm down!' he said slowing down.

'Thank you' I said relived.

We rode all the way down the hill and came to a gentile stop.

'Well that was fun!' I said as I let go of his shoulders.

'Yah, I think you are getting better' he said taking his hands off my waist.

I tried to move by myself, but then again fell on my butt.

'DAMN IT!' I said frustrated.

'guess I spoke to soon' he said as he helped me up laughing.

'Not Funny!' I said then pouted

'okay its not. Lets not sled anymore and do something else.' He said.

'Okay' I said happy that this torture was over.

We got out snowboards of and walked back to the rent shop.

'Here ill go hand these in. wait here' he said taking my board and walking away.

While he was gone I got a great idea. I saw that he was coming back so i turned around and balled some snow in my hands.

'Hey so what do you want to do now?' he asked as he got closer.

'Ummmm…. This!' I said then threw the snowball in his face and ran away laughing.

'Get back here!' he yelled as he started running after me.

'you cant catch me' I yelled over my shoulder and laughed as I ran away.

'Oh yes I can' he said picking up speed.

Soon I felt him grab a hold of my waist.

'Gotcha!' he said.

Then I lost my balance and fell in the snow with troy falling right on top of me.

'Sorry for tripping' I said

'its okay' he said

I looked up to see troy staring down at me. I was lost in his blue eyes and couldn't move of say anything. Then he started to lean in and our lips met in a passionate kiss. I moved my arms around his neck bringing him as close as I possibly can and he tightens his grip on my waist bringing me even closer than I was before. Our lips moved together perfectly and soon I felt his tongue rub against my lip asking for entrance to my mouth. I parted my mouth and right after I felt his tongue slide in and started to hungrily move against mine.

We stayed in the snow making out for a while before he pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

'We should probably stop. There's people staring at us' he said looking down at me.

'Yah' I said.

He carefully got off of me and then helped me up bringing me close to him again.

'What do you want to do?' he asked me.

'I don't. How about we go swimming?' I asked

'We cant. You don't have your swim suit and I don't want to go back to your room and risk seeing your mom again.' He said

'Good point so what do you want to do?' I asked not having any more ideas.

'How about we go back to my room, order some food from room service, and watch a movie?'

'Good idea. Lets go!' I said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with me.

* * *

**In Troy's Room**

'So what do you want to eat?' he asked

'Pizza!'

'Okay'

'What movie do you want to watch?' I asked looking through the channels.

'Whats on?' he asked

'Umm…Step Up 2…Never Back Down…21…Rambo…27 Dresses…and Saw IV.'

'Lets watch…Step Up 2. I here is really good.' He said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

'kay. What time is the pizza coming.' I asked walking over the sit next to him on the couch and snuggling into him.

'the guy said in 15 to 30 minutes.' He said putting his arm around me.

'Good cause I'm hungry!' I said as the movie started.

* * *

**(A.N.) okay so im going to have to stop there but I just wanted to say thanks for all of the comments and responses. Hope you enjoyed it. And PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW!!**

**;D- De De**


	8. The Second Night

**Hey guys here's the sixth chapter. Hope you enjoy! And please read my authors note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**!HSM REMIXED!**

**Chapter 6. The Second Night**

**No One's P.O.V**

They were like 30 minutes into the movie and troy had his arm around gabby and gabby was cuddling into his chest. Troy had been just staring at gabby for the past 10 minutes without gabby noticing.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Gosh she is so beautiful. I can't believe what she has been going through for so long. I just wish I could have been there for her while she was going through hell with her mom and protected her and made her feel better. How could some one hurt some one so beautiful? I bet her mom doesn't even care that gabby hasn't come home yet. I wish she were mine so I could take her away from everyone so it was just me and her and we didn't have to worry about her mom and my dad and the pressures of school and everyone else.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

With out looking up gabby said 'you know it's rude to stare, troy'

With that troy was knocked out of his thoughts.

'Uhm… i…Uhh… sorry.' She said nervously.

'Gabby burst out laughing.

'It's okay troy I was just kidding.' She said looking up at his nervous face.

Troy just smiled at her and turned to the T.V screen.

'What were you thinking about?' gabby asked still looking at him.

Troy turned and looked down to see gabby staring at him.

'Uhm…will you get mad if I tell you the truth?' he asked

'No, I promise.' She said.

'Okay…Uhm…I was thinking about you and me and how I just wanted to run away with you and be with you forever. So you didn't have to worry about school or your mom and I didn't have to worry about stupid basketball and my dad.' He said staring strait into her eyes.

Then out of nowhere troy felt a pair of lips crash on to his. Troy didn't hesitate to respond to the kiss and kiss back. After a few seconds gabby pulled back with tears in her eyes.

'Troy you don't know how much I would love to run away with you. But we just can't. I would miss my mom to much. And she cant survive without me.' she said looking at troy again.

'Gabby don't cry please' he said as he brought his hands up to her face and wiped away her tears. 'I know that we cant just run away. I was just thinking.' He paused then continued ' you know what I love about you?' he asked

Gabby just shook her head.

'I love how you have the biggest heart. How you can still love your mom and care for her even though she has put you through hell?' he asked

'You know what troy, I honestly don't know. I mean she is my mom and all .you are supposed to love your mom and dad no matter what but I think that that rule shouldn't apply when your mom or dad don't love you in the first place. My dad did love me. And I miss him so much.' She said now with more tears falling down her cheeks.

Troy took gabby and pulled her in close.

'I'm sorry for bringing it up gabby' he said as he stroked her hair and she cried into his chest.

'Its okay' she said pulling up from his chest to look at him. 'You know I have never been able to open up to any one. I've always kept all of the pain and misery inside of me and it feels so good letting it go. I'm just glad that it's you that I'm telling this to.'

'Me too' he said wiping away more of her tears.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

'Well there is the pizza. I'll go get it and pay. You can go sit down at the table, ill be there in a minute.' He said as he got up from the couch.

She nodded and headed towards the table.

Troy opened the door and paid for the pizza said thank you and went back to the table were gabby was sitting.

'okay so here's the pizza. I'll get some plates from the kitchen and what do you want to drink?' he asked as he headed for the small kitchen.

'Just water please' she said.

In the kitchen troy was looking for the plates and cups. _Where the hell are the fucking plates and cups!_ He thought. He finally found them in the last cabinet there was. He walked back to the table with two plates and two glasses of water.

'Here you go.' He said putting down gabby's glass of water and plate in front of her. And then his in front of him.

'thank you.' She said opening the box of pizza and getting a slice out.

* * *

**After they were done eating.**

'okay so its 11:30. I think it's time to go to bed.' Troy said getting there plates and caring them to the sink.

'but there is one problem with that.' Gabby said getting up to trough away the empty pizza box.

'you can use one of my shirts and boxers.' He said coming back.

'are you sure' she asked

'totally' he said taking her hands and pulling her to the bedroom.

'here you go. You can go change in the bathroom.' He said handing her the close.

'Thanks' she said and walked into the bathroom and changed.

When she came out she saw troy lying on the bed in only boxers. When he hear her he looked up.

'wow you look better in my clothes than I do.' He said smirking.

'calm down boy' she said sliding into the bed next to him.

'hey its true' he said wrapping his arms around her.

'okay, goodnight' she said getting even closer to him loving the feeling of him around her.

'night' he said.

Then within 5 minutes they were fast asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**(A.N.) hope you liked it. And I just wanted to tell you guys that im going to start writing a new story. I didn't write It I got permission from a friend to make there youtube series into a fanfiction story. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**

**;D- De De **


	9. Bye My Love

**(A.N.) K here is the seventh chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**!HSM REMIXED!**

**Chapter 7. Bye My Love**

**It was now the day that both of them were leaving the ski resort and heading back to there homes. They had spent the last days together and had a lot of fun. They went on dates, hung out in Troy's room, and yes, had sex.**

**Gabby had seen her mom and made up an excuse that she had been sleeping with one of her new friends that she met at the party.**

**Gabby's P.O.V.**

'_Troy I have to go to the bathroom' I said as we finished the game of fuzz ball in the arcade._

'_Okay do you know where it is?' he asked._

'_Umm yah there is one down the hall' I said._

'_There isn't one here in the arcade?' he asked not wanting her to leave him_

'_I don't think so, but I'll be fine Troy. You don't have to come with me like you did yesterday, all the girls were staring!' I said thinking back to yesterday when troy wouldn't let me go to the bathroom by myself because he didn't want me to 'get hurt' by anything, or should I say anyone._

'_Fine but go strait there and back okay. If you are gone for more than 7 minutes im ' coming in there and you cant stop me' he said crossing his arms trying to make a point._

'_I might not be able to stop you but the female security guards probably could.' I said laughing. _

'_No I could get by them' he said sucking in air and sticking out his chest trying to make himself look more muscular._

'_I bet the only reason you want to go in there is to see me with my pants down' I said flirting._

_He snapped his fingers and said 'darn you caught me' and laughed_

'_Whatever' I said walking off_

'_7 minutes and I'm coming in!' he yelled_

_I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at how over protective troy could be sometimes._

_I had gone to the bathroom and washed my hands in 4 minutes. So I still had time to touch up my hair and make-up. As I was putting on some lip-gloss I heard the door open and then close._

'_Where have you been young lady?!' said the woman behind me._

_I turned around to see the one and only MOTHER MONTEZ! Right then I was silently wishing troy would have come with me to protect me from her._

'_uhhmmm…M-mom' I said nervously._

'_Hell yah its your mom, and answer my damn question! Where have you been?!' she said and the anger in her voice was hard to miss_

'_Umm… I-I was st-staying at a friends r-room' I said scared_

'_You don't have any friends!' she said_

'_I met her at the party' I said trying to hide the fact that I had been staying with a GUY the last few days and that we had had sex multiple times._

'_Well thank god you found some one to stay with cause if you had come to our room that night it wouldn't have been very pretty for you!' she said laughing_

_I just nodded to afraid to say anything because she might show me what she meant right then and there._

'_Okay well I have to go I have a nails appointment and I don't want to be late' she said leaving the bathroom._

_Once she was gone I let out a huge sigh in relief and through water on my face trying to cool myself down. I walked out the bathroom to see troy on his way over as well._

'_Good thing you came out I was about to go in there!' he said with a smirk. Then he saw my scared face. 'What's wrong gabby?' he asked concerned_

'_My mom' was all that I could get out as he pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair._

'_Its going to be okay gabby' he said trying to comfort me. 'but just answer one question for me… did she hurt you?' he asked quietly_

'_No' I said sobbing into his chest and pulling him closer._

_He silently whispered 'thank god' and stroked my hear again._

_After a while I had calmed down a little pulled back and looked up at him. 'she said that I was lucky I didn't come back that night of the party because it wouldn't have been pretty' I said to him_

'_Oh gabby I'm so sorry' he said pulling me I for an other hug_

'_It not your fault' I said hugging him back loving the feeling of being in his arms._

'_I know but I wish I could just make all the bad stuff she says and does to you go away' he said _

**They had even made a plan to run away together.**

**Gabby's P.O.V.**

'_You know what, I cant wait till high school is over with, as soon as I have that diploma in my hand I'm going home packing up and leaving. I don't care where I go just as long as its away from my mom' I said _

'_And I'll go with you. I don't care if we live thousands of miles apart, I will find you and we'll run away together.' He said with determination in his voice._

'_I'll hold you to that' I said then a thought came to my head 'Troy…' _

'_Yah' he said looking down at me_

'_Promise me that even after we leave this place we will keep in touch and that you will never forget me' I said looking into his eyes_

'_I promise. And how could I ever forget you' he said _

'_Thank you Troy, I love you' I said getting lost in his eyes_

'_I love you too.' He said slowly leaning in. _

**As soon as our lips met in a passionate kiss they both knew that they were meant to be together forever. **

**And now, they had to be separated and probably never see each other again.**

**Troy's P.O.V.**

_Knock, knock, knock_

Who could that be? I asked my self as I walked to the door. I opened it to find…

'Gabby!' I said happy to see her.

'Hey babe' she said leaning up to give me a sweet kiss.

'So what time are you leaving' I asked hoping for the answer to be _im going with you and spending my whole life with you_but knew that that wouldn't happen

'In about… 5 minutes' she said looking down sad

'Well than lets make the best of it' I said grabbing her and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

'Troy. I. Have. To. Go.' She said in-between kisses.

'Just one more' I said and leaned in and we had by far the most passionate kiss we had ever had, but the bad part is that it only lasted like 20 seconds

'Wow' she said with her eyes still closed

'I know' I said looking at her beautiful face.

'I'm going to miss you so much' she said opening her eyes with tears in them.

'Hey don't cry we'll talk every day and ill be texting you every second of the day so you'll probably get sick of me after like 1 week or so. And I'll miss you more.' I said takeing her face in my hands and stroking away her tears with my thumb.

_Beep beep beep_

'Uhh, that's my mom' she said as she looked at the text message she just got 'she says if I'm not in the room in 2 minutes she is leaving without me' she said putting her phone back into her pocket

'So I guess this is goodbye' I said sad

'I guess so' she said sad as well looking down. I brought my hand to her chin and tilted her head up and we had the last kiss we would share in probably a long time.

'Bye troy' she said waving and walking down the hallway to her room.

'Bye, my love' I said with tears in my eyes as I watched the one girl that could make me cry walking away from me and into a room.

**And that was the last time they would ever see each other again, or so they thought.**

* * *

**(A.N.) so there you go. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long I had a lot of stuff going on and I will probably have more stuff going on in a while so I'm sorry if I don't post the next chapters as soon as you want them. THANKS FOR READING! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!**


End file.
